So much can happen in one day
by BattleWithYourHeart
Summary: Ash and Dawn have completed their Grand Festival and Sinnoh League. It's time for Ash and Brock to go but suddenly something happens to Ash. What's going to happen? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

So much can happen in one day

The Grand Festival and Sinnoh League are now over and everyone is at the Berlitz's house having a little party before Ash and Brock leave for their ship back to Kanto. Ash had recently won the Sinnoh League and Dawn came in 5th place in the Grand Festival. She wasn't all that happy but when Ash won the Sinnoh League she felt much better. Now Ash felt so bad for Dawn, after all that training she still never won. Dawn kept telling him it was her first Grand Festival so there's no need to worry but Ash was worrying too much. After a while Ash managed to calm down but he's still a little sad for her.

_Dawn's P.O.V_

I'm here sitting on the balcony watching all of my friends and family having fun at the party in my backyard. The breeze flowing through my hair makes me feel refreshed and calm after all the stress and excitement I went through during the Grand Festival. "Hey Dawn..." It was Ash and he looked tired. Of course he was dancing for like an hour and I was laughing so hard but he didn't seem mad at all. It's like he was happy I was enjoying it. "You okay?" He asks me in his sweet voice. "Yeah, why do you ask?" I say. "Because you were up here all alone..." What do I say now? "Oh..." He frowns a little. "Dawn I know your upset because you lost the Grand Festival but-"I grew a little angry. Why can't he realise that I'm okay! "Ash I'm okay! Please stop worrying so much about me" I could see him cover his eyes with his hat. "Ash...I'm sorry-"I could see him looking at the ground. "No I'm sorry Dawn... I never meant to make you mad; I just care about you too much to..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You...really care about me that much?"

"Yeah..."

"Awww Ash!" I say hugging him.

"Dawn..." He says hugging me back.

_Ash's P.O.V_

I love seeing her happy. Her laugh is so cute and I love her bubbly smile. I'm actually really happy that I met Dawn because without her I wouldn't have gotten this far and won the Sinnoh League. I still remember that day Brock spoke to me while Dawn was training.

_.:Flashback:._

"_Hey Ash can I talk to you for a sec?" Brock says. I wonder what he wants to talk about._

"_Sure what is it?"_

"_Do you like Dawn?"_

"_Of course I do!"_

"_No I mean like like her" I blush._

"_Ughh! Yes- No- I don't know!" I panicked._

"_Come on! I mean you're always looking out for her and I know your always thinking about her" H-How did he know all this? "Are you some kind of mind reader?" He chuckles. "No but I can tell when someone loves someone else, It's in my blood." Yeah in his blood. I chuckle._

"_Well I guess I do love her" I say looking up to the beautiful blue sky._

"_Ha I said like not love! That means you actually __**love**__ her!" He starts dancing around with joy. _

"_CRAP!" I yell out!_

_.:End Of Flashback:._

I could feel Dawn letting go of me. That was the longest hug I have ever gotten but I liked it. I look at her and soon I was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. The sparkle in it makes her eyes even more beautiful and anyone could get lost in them. I remember when Kenny was talking to Dawn and he started staring at her. It was funny but in the end Dawn slapped Kenny which made me fall on the floor laughing along with Brock and Pikachu. Kenny got pissed off and left, leaving Dawn laughing her head off. Good times good times.

_Normal P.O.V_

"Ash, it's time for us to head to the peer" Brock said. Dawn looked upset and so did Ash. They didn't want to leave each other but they have no choice. "I guess this is it" Dawn says in a depressed tone. "Yeah...Hey! Want to come with me and Brock to the peer?" Dawn started to look happy. "Sure I'd love too!" She said with her bubbly smile. That smile always made Ash feel better.

"The boat's going to leave in 10 minutes, I guess that's enough time for a proper goodbye" Brock said.

"Yeah" Ash and Dawn said in unison.

Brock and Dawn said goodbye and gave each other a small hug. Now it was Ash's turn but he didn't know what to say other than goodbye. This was going to be tough for him.

"Dawn..."

"Yeah Ash?"

"I'm really going to miss ya..." He said in a lower tone.

"I'm going to miss you too Ash..." She said giving him a tight hug. He managed to hug back. Making them feel warm and happy. They didn't want this to end but it had too. "Okay we have to board the ship now" Ash let go of Dawn leaving her frowning a bit and he and Brock went to give the man their tickets. She was already waving goodbye even though they haven't actually boarded the ship yet.

"Hold up!" said the man stopping Ash with his hand.

"Wh-whats wrong?" Says Ash nervously.

"Your ticket if for the ship that will be leaving Saturday morning"

"And it's only Thursday night which means Ash has to stay like one more day!" Dawn said a little surprised. But you could see on her face that she was happy that Ash was staying but also sad that he can't go back with Brock because if you have at least one friend with you it's more fun.

"Yeah...so I guess I'm staying for like one more day." Ash said talking to Brock.

"Okay Ash I guess I'll see you back in Kanto. Bye." Ash nodded and said goodbye. Then Brock boarded the ship and Ash and Dawn waved goodbye to their friend. Just as the ship was out of sight Ash turned to Dawn and said "I guess I'll stay at your house until Saturday" Dawn nodded and they headed back to Dawn's house.

Of course everyone was surprised to see that Ash came back. They were all staring at him, even the music from the party stopped and everyone looked like a frozen Popsicle. Ash leaned over to Dawn and whispered "Why are they staring at us?"

"Their staring at you not me, and they're doing that because they thought you would be on the ship by now" Dawn whispered back.

"Oh...right" Ash said while rubbing the back of his head.

Just then Kenny started walking up to Ash and Dawn with a dirty look on his face. He was staring at Ash and giving him the dirty look and well, Ash wasn't thrilled, not one bit. As for Dawn, she was about to slap Kenny again but decided not to start a fight in front of all these people. She did look angry and she was always angry when Kenny would always give Ash dirty looks and all that! She couldn't stand the fact the Kenny hated and I mean hated Ash.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" Kenny yelled to Ash.

"My ticket was accidentally dated for me to leave Saturday morning so I guess I'll be staying for like one more day." Ash said a little nervous and frightened. Kenny was about to open his mouth but Dawn cut him off.

"LOOK! If you can't stand the fact that Ash is staying then watch what I'll do to you! And trust me It won't be pretty" Kenny looked even more nervous than Ash and ran to the other side of the backyard to hide from Dawn. She smiled and Ash gave her a nervous smile. _Note to self, never get Dawn angry again! _Ash thought.

THE NEXT DAY

Dawn and Ash were sitting against a tree in the park while all their Pokémon. Ash was looking at Dawn and she was looking at him too. They were lost in each other's eyes and didn't even know it. Just then they stopped after an apple fell on Ash's head, causing him to feel all dizzy. "Look at all the beautify" he said in a goofy way. After a while Ash was feeling fine and he and Dawn were taking a walk around Twinleaf Town.

"Hey Dawn"

"Yeah Ash?"

"I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time"

"What is it?"

"I...."

"Yeah??" _I wonder if he'll say those three words..._


	2. Chapter 2

"I really liked how you battled in the Grand Festival" I frown. _Stupid stupid!_

"Oh... thanks" Dawn said a little depressed. _I wish he said I love you, maybe I should say it?_

"Um Ash?"

"Yeah Dawn?"

"I- I"

"Yeah?"

"I liked how you battled in the Sinnoh League" _I tried to smile._

"Thanks!" _I'm so stupid, I should have just said it. Now she's depressed. Wait why is she depressed? Does she love me too? Nah I'm no good for her._

"..."

"DAWN I LOVE YOU!" _Holy crap did I just blurt that out!?_

"Y-you do?" _OMG! I'M SO HAPPY!_

"Yeah...listen if you don't feel the same way it-"

"Ash! You idiot! I love you too!" Ash's jaw dropped open.

"You do!?"

"Hell yeah"

_Dawn's P.O.V_

Suddenly I felt his lips brush against mine. All I could do was kiss back the guy I loved so much.

_Ash's P.O.V_

I could taste her bubblegum lip gloss. Her lips were so smooth. I pulled her in for a deeper kiss and she gave in and pulled me closer as well. This just felt so right. I put my hands around her waist and could feel her put her arms around my neck. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Someone yelled out. Dawn and I separated and saw that it was Kenny. Great just great! He had to ruin this moment didn't he?

"What do you think!? Ash is my boyfriend!!!" Dawn screamed in Kenny's face. Boyfriend!? Wow! She really does love me. I chuckle.

"WHAT!?!? HOW CAN YOU LOVE THIS...THIS FREAK!?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Still...I always thought we would end up together...." Kenny likes Dawn? Wow!

"Wait Kenny you like Dawn?" I ask

"Y-yes..."

"Oh wow I would have never guessed" Kenny was about to punch me but just then Dawn stopped him by kicking him. Who knew she was so violent? Especially for...me!

"SAY SORRY TO ASH!" she yelled.

"NO!"

"Dawn he doesn't have to..." I say.

"YES HE DOES! OR ELSE I'LL NEVER FORGIVE **HIM**!" she explodes.

"Okay fine...Sorry Ash...."

"I-it's okay..." I say... what a loser. I chuckle making Kenny give me a dirty look but then he stomped off.

I could see Dawn cooling down and give me a smile. I gave her a nervous smile which turned into a real one. She then raced over to me and embraced me in a tight hug. I had no choice but to squeeze her back in a tighter hug, making us both feel warm and happy. Just then...a bright light was shinning on us. It was the sunset, who knew the day went by so fast.

"ASH DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS!? YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS AND SINCE U GOTTA LEAVE EARLY IN THE MORNING LIKE AT 5.00 A.M YOU GOTTA ATLEAST GET UP AT 3 A.M SO GO ON HOME BEFORE YOU MISS YOUR BOAT!!!!!!!!!" Barry screams at me. Then he dashes away leaving me and dawn stunned.

"I guess we should head back to your house" I say.

"Yeah okay" Dawn said nodding.

THAT NIGHT AT DAWN'S HOUSE

Dawn's mom was in Sunny shore city for some strange reason. Ash was sleeping on the couch in the living room that folded out into a bed and Dawn was sleeping in her room but she just couldn't sleep. She got up and headed out of her room and downstairs to the living room. She was heading down the stairs and accidentally stumbled and fell down the last 5 stairs. Suddenly Ash was alarmed and jumped out of bed, he saw Dawn lying on the floor in pain. He picked her up and gently put her on the right side of the bed he was sleeping on and covered her up to her neck with a blanket. He then went on the left side and laid down facing Dawn and smiling.

**1:00 AM**

_Ash's P.O.V_

I couldn't stop smiling and looking at her, she was just so cute and gorgeous! Although you think I've been up for hours but no, I fell asleep for like 4 hours and woke up again. I just had to check on Dawn because I was scared that she was seriously hurt. I embraced her in my arms and slowly fell asleep.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**3:00 A.M**

Ash was still fast asleep, he didn't actually care what Barry said about him waking up at 3:00 AM. Like he was going to get up that early! Just then Dawn came up to him with a cold glass of water with ice in it and poured it all over Ash's face. He was alarmed and suddenly jumped out of bed! He looked at Dawn and saw her laughing on the floor. At first he was happy to see that she was okay but then he grew angry and jumped beside her. She got up and he smirked. He started chasing her around the house, she sure was fast but Ash was faster. He caught up to her and embraced her. They were both happy with each other's company and loved having fun! Dawn kissed Ash's cheek causing him to blush. She took this chance to run away from the handsome boy who was chasing her. He stood there and then took a glance at the clock, 3:30 AM it read, at first Ash just stayed calm but then...he jumped and ran to take a quick shower and get dressed while Dawn was already dressed and just standing there in the living room waiting for the boy she loved so much.

Just then the boy who was in such a rush dashed downstairs and out the door, not knowing he had left his bag, his Pokémon (even Pikachu), and Dawn! He realised what he did and headed back inside seeing an angry Dawn and Pikachu. The embarrassed boy laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He grabbed his bag, poke balls, Pikachu and took Dawn's hand and headed out the door.

AT THE PEER

"Okay where is my ticket!??" The scared boy yelled out.

"It's okay Ash! I knew you'd forget them so I took them while you dragged me out of the house" He sighed in relief then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, thanking her. She blushed at the moment.

"So Ash I guess this is goodbye..." The blunette said depressingly.

"Yeah...I'm going to miss you SO MUCH!" The raven haired boy said while tears grew in his eyes. Dawn hugs him while he hugs back. Both of them are left crying. After a few minutes, they separate.

"Ash...promise me you'll come and visit and keep in touch"

"Dawn...don't worry I will I promise. Also...you have to promise me the same thing" He winks.

"Of course!" They share one last kiss and Ash gives the man his ticket for the RIGHT date and heads up onto the boat. Dawn blows him a kiss and as most boys do, he caught the kiss in his hand.

A couple of minutes later the boat started departing and Ash and Dawn were waving goodbye to each other. Ash heads for his room in the boat. That night Ash had a picture of Dawn and another one of him and Dawn. He stared at those two pictures for hours until falling asleep with Pikachu on the other side of the bed. The little yellow mouse was dreaming about Buneary. As for Ash, he was dreaming about Dawn. At the same time at Dawn's house. She was taking a nap and was also dreaming about her lover, Ash. Nothing will ever keep them apart.

THE NEXT DAY

Ash got up and it was now 10 AM, he was still on the boat, it would take him about 1 more day until he got back to Kanto. He decided to call Dawn on the video phone.

Dawn heard the phone ringing and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous!" She giggled

"Hey handsome!" He giggled too. "I miss you already" He added.

"I miss you too"

"Don't worry; I'll always come to visit. For a week, no a month! No a year!"

"He he Ash don't worry, it doesn't matter how long you stay. Just as long as we are together"

"Your words have touched me heart" The blunette giggles at his response and he joins her. They've always enjoyed having a good laugh.

"By the way...I'm glad that I stayed one more day" He added again.

"Yeah...Or else none of this would have happened and I would have never been able to tell you."

"Yup...I guess so much can happen in one day"

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my first story: D I was planning on updating next week but since I got a lot of reviews, favs and story alerts even though i don't know what story alerts are XD I still felt good about it **** So my next story will be another two-shot. Plus once I finish a story, I'll name what the next one will be. So here it is!**

**A Vacation of Love ~ Pearl shipping – Ash and Dawn regretted not telling each other they're feelings. They decide to take a trip to Sunny Shore city but not knowing the other is going too. What will happen?**


End file.
